


Not Alone

by Spoonfed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Corruption, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Fur Clothes, Fur Kink, Futanari, Hair, Large Balls, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells, Sex, Smegma, Spit Kink, Sweat, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cum, cum in clothes, dark skin, musk, nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: A lusty Succubus teaches Ciri why traveling alone might not be the best idea.By fucking the young witcher's every hole with her huge disgusting horsecock.A commission for DucTape.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Succubus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Not Alone

Ciri looked around cautiously. It was always prudent to pay attention to your surroundings in such dangerous, monster-infested lands. And she rarely was in any others since she started doing work as a witcher. Or even before that, really. Her whole life she had been chased by danger, or had been chasing it herself. That taught her quite well how to survive on the run, what to do and what not to do when enemies prowled around.

She remembered one of her rules – not to make bonfires in the wild – as she threw another helping of dry sticks onto the pile. That rule had more to do with humans and other _creatures_ that would understand what the fire means, though. She was dealing with monsters now, the ones with fangs, claws, and a murderous, beastly mind. In this situation, a blazing fire could serve not only as a way to warm yourself and light up the surroundings at night, but also as a weapon against any predators that could be roaming around.

Ciri bent down, trying to light the fire up. Doing it manually could be a bit of a pain sometimes, she really wished she could just use an igni sign like Geralt in moments like these. It was somewhat ironic that her unique powers allowed her to travel great distances in a flash and to unleash a force of monumental proportions yet she still had to use flint in order to produce a simple spark. Of course, she probably _could_ light up the wood with her powers if she really wanted to, but she was nowhere confident enough with her gift yet to use it for something this mundane. No, flint and steel will do just fine now.

First sparks appeared, landing on the kindling, only to disappear immediately after. Ciri had to try a few more times before the dry branches finally lit up. She stepped back, happy with her work, and looked around again. She knew the sun had almost set below the horizon, even though she couldn’t see it directly now. The darkness was enveloping the trees little by little and very soon her campfire would be the only source of light to shine on their trunks. The slight chill in the air made her glad to have decided to start a fire now.

She sat on the ground, quietly observing the little meadow she used as her camping spot. The grass wasn’t the coziest thing to sleep on, but Ciri was quite accustomed to it by this point. Warm, soft beds were not the kind of luxury one could find often during monster-hunting travels. She was lucky not to be sleeping under the rain in some muddy, slippery hell of wet dirt and grass, as she often had to in the past.

The fire had started engulfing the stack of branches properly now, crackling happily and heating up the air around. A small trail of smoke was rising to the skies, quickly disappearing in the darkness of the encroaching night.

Ciri laid down on her back, half-closing her eyes and submerging in her thoughts, yet still keeping herself alert for any alien sounds near her make-shift camp. Traveling alone had taught her to remain cautious at all times, even in sleep. Such attentiveness had sometimes caused her to lie restlessly for hours on end during particularly noisy nights, shuddering a little every time she heard a beast’s growls or wails of some wayward spirit. Yet that was still infinitely better than sleeping soundly only to wake up with a wolf chewing on her leg… or on her neck. Most animals knew better than to attack human travelers, especially ones that were accompanied by the shine of naked steel. But many of them could also decide to strike at night, sensing the vulnerability of their prey. And with no one else to watch Ciri’s back, the only defense she had was her own constant vigilance.

There were times when she wished she had someone else to tend to the fire and keep the camp safe while she got a good night’s rest. Waking up in the dark after hearing some sound in her sleep wasn’t a completely uncommon occurrence for her. It certainly wasn’t good for her mental health to have to look around hastily while still groggy from her sleep, scared that there might be a wild beast behind her back just about to strike.

But she was a witcher now. They rarely traveled in pairs and almost never in groups larger than two. This is the life that she chose and a life she was happy with, even if it wasn’t always easy. She didn’t want it to be easy anyway.

Of course, there was already more than enough trouble on her mind when it came to actually finding and dealing with her targets to be concerned that life would become too simple for her. She definitely wouldn’t be wishing for more difficulties once she had to face the monster she’d accepted the contract for in the nearby village. Judging by the descriptions it wouldn’t be something as simple as just a particularly large wild beast. She’d need to learn more about it first, before properly confronting it. The villagers gave her some directions to the suspected location of its lair and she was still supposed to be at least a few days of travel away from it.

That didn’t mean she could relax though, the people’s reports were notoriously unreliable, for all she knew the monster’s hideout might be much closer than the peasants thought. And of course, there could be plenty of other dangers in the woods, of which the wolves and bears were not the worst by far.

A subtle sound woke Ciri from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and swiftly raised her head, looking on the trees around. This is why she didn’t like to think of monsters and beasts at nights, she always started imagining strange sounds reaching her ears, regular wind turning into howls of wolves in her mind.

The campfire had lit the meadow around her, but it offered little help in seeing beyond the trees. Its chaotic flickers made it almost impossible to discern any movement for certain, instead making it appear as if there was always some motion just on the edge of her vision.

Ciri laid back again, keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword. She rarely put her weapons further than an arm’s reach away, preferring to keep her main means of defense about her at all times. Still, at moments like these, even that wasn’t enough, making her reach for her blade if only to make sure that she was prepared for any potential trouble.

No other sounds reached her though. No beasts had stepped from the forest. The air was completely still, only the light crackling of her campfire disturbed the peace. Ciri had gone back to her musings, relaxing a little.

No new signs of danger had troubled her after that for a while. The forest remained still, becoming even more silent than it usually was, it seemed.

One of the good things about having fire around was that Ciri could eat a proper hot supper. It wasn’t as great as the kind of meal she might’ve got in a tavern, but it was still much better than the cold meat and bread she’d usually have to be content with. She rose up, walking over to her bag to retrieve her food.

“Hello there, girl.” A melodic female voice sounded from behind her.

Ciri whirled around in a flash, facing its source. A woman was sticking her head out from behind one of the trees, smiling friendly. The flickering fire was barely enough for Ciri to discern her face. What was a woman such as this doing in the middle of the forest? A suspicion of her nature immediately formed in Ciri’s mind.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” The woman chuckled.

“You shouldn’t be sneaking up on other people if you don’t want to scare them.” Ciri played along, still keeping her hand close to the hilt of her sword. “What are you doing alone in the forest anyway?”

The woman only smiled wider, despite – or maybe even because of – the naked distrust in Ciri’s voice. “I could ask the same of you, love. And anyway, this forest is my home. Doesn’t seem particularly polite to ask a person why they are at their home, now does it?” She stepped away from the tree and entered casually into the meadow, finally fully revealing herself.

Ciri’s suspicion was confirmed immediately, as she saw the woman’s legs. They were clearly not human – dark fur covered them below the knees, ending in cloven hooves. Ciri now noticed the horns on the woman’s head too, which previously blended in with the woods behind her.

“So you are a succubus, just as I thought.” Ciri lowered her hands back to her sides. She knew the succubi weren’t malicious, and this one was unlikely to attack her. But she could still be dangerous in other ways.

“How perceptive of you, dear.” The woman stepped closer, swaying her hips teasingly as she walked. She had almost no clothes on, only her hips and nethers were covered by a single wide piece of red fabric that she wore as a belt. Its lower end extended almost to her knees, swinging between her legs whenever she moved. And her large round breasts were just barely hidden by the long locks of her black curly hair that swished around with each step, giving Ciri little tantalizing glimpses of her nipples. “Did my hooves give me away?”

“I knew who you were as soon as I looked upon your face. Any witcher knows what they are dealing with the moment they see a beautiful woman suddenly approach them deep in the forest.”

“Oh, so you are a witcher?” The succubus raised her brows, looking curiously at Ciri. “Hope you aren’t here after little me. Wouldn’t want our pleasant conversation to end so fast.”

“No, I don’t have a contract on you. Unless you happen to have the power to shapeshift in a huge barn-sized monster.” 

“I do have many talents… But I don’t think I’ve mastered something like that quite yet.” The succubus’s voice turned sultry. “I can show some of my other skills if you want, though.” She winked.

“I think I already know exactly what you are offering. I don’t have time for that.” Ciri tried not to look at the woman’s enticing breasts. She really didn’t need this kind of distraction right now. While succubi weren’t violently dangerous in the same way that many other supernatural creatures were, they could still easily drag one into a never-ending cycle of debauchery, making their victims forget their duties and even their friends and families.

“Really, no time? And what are you going to do, go fight some beasts in the middle of the night?” The succubus was almost imperceptibly approaching closer. After each sentence, she would make a small step towards Ciri, shortening the distance between them little by little. And while Ciri was definitely keen enough to notice that, there wasn’t much she could do about it unless she was ready to fight or threaten her unexpected guest.

“I’m going to sleep,” Ciri answered matter-of-factly. “Which is what I need to do to be able to continue my way tomorrow.” She was committed to putting an end to the succubus’s advances.

“You must be so cold, sleeping alone. I can warm your side at night; wouldn’t you love that, darling?”

“My blanket will do just fine.” Ciri actually had no proper blanket with her at all, just a thin piece of cloth that was barely enough to keep the morning chill at bay. It _would_ be quite pleasant to go to sleep cuddled into the warm body of this woman. But Ciri knew well enough that the succubus’s advances won’t stop there.

“Are you really just going to be alone and asleep here, in the middle of the forest? These woods can be dangerous for lone travelers, you know.” The succubus was approaching ever closer as she talked. Just a few more steps and she’ll be in arm’s reach from Ciri.

“Do I look like someone who needs help dealing with danger?” Ciri gestured to her sword.

“You look like someone who needs company. No one travels alone unless they have no other option.” There was almost a note of pity in the succubus’s voice. Ciri wasn’t sure if it was genuine or if she was just acting so well. It wouldn’t be uncommon for a succubus to fake an emotion, they were masters of manipulation after all.

“Witchers don’t travel in groups. And I’ve had to survive on my own for most of my life. I know how to take care of myself, and I’m quite used to solitude.”

“Used to it, huh? Just like a slave gets used to their collar after wearing it for long enough?” The woman stepped closer again. Now she could easily touch Ciri just by extending her arm. “Yes, you can get used to it, but you can’t love it.”

Ciri looked around uncomfortably. She didn’t know why she kept standing in place, or why she let the succubus approach so close. At such a short distance, Ciri could even feel a pleasant smell emanating from her. There was something alluring about this woman, and it wasn’t just the sight of her beautiful naked flesh.

“You can touch them if you want.” The succubus spoke up again. “I see where you keep glancing, you naughty girl.”

There wasn’t anything wrong with touching, right? Ciri desperately tried to convince herself that what was happening was totally normal. Well, it was certainly a completely normal development for an encounter with a lusty succubus. Ciri didn’t have many opportunities to tend to her womanly needs, so how could she not be tempted when such an occasion presented itself?

Her arm seemed to have extended on its own as her palm started caressing the succubus’s breast. It was soft and squishy, and _oh so_ warm to the touch. Ciri moved the black hair aside, feasting her eyes on the sight of the woman’s dark nipple.

“Isn’t this great, love?” the succubus whispered. “We can have so much fun together~. You want it – I see that in your eyes. Don’t deny yourself the pleasure, you don’t need to be alone anymore.”

“But… I’m…” Ciri felt like she was out of breath. And why did it become so difficult to think all of a sudden? She continued fondling the other woman’s tit, even as she tried to come up with a rebuttal.

“Shhh.” The succubus moved forward, placing her lips on Ciri’s and silencing the young witcher with a deep kiss. Her tongue pushed inside Ciri’s mouth, letting the girl suckle on it, tasting her spit.

The succubus’s arms wrapped around Ciri’s body, pulling her in. They stared at each other as they kissed, the woman’s confident eyes meeting Ciri’s confused ones.

“I… I don’t…” Ciri was finally able to tear herself away, but the succubus still continued prodding the girl’s lips with her tongue even while she talked. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, we don’t need to know each other’s names at all. Isn’t the mystery much more fun?” The woman smooched Ciri’s lips lovingly. “But you can call me Malena, if you want.”

“And I’m Ciri.”

“What a lovely name. Though, I’m not going to lie, I’m much more interested in this.” The succubus grabbed Ciri’s butt, squeezing it possessively.

Ciri didn’t know what to do. Her nose was assaulted by the strong earthy smell that seemed to have filled the air that the succubus exhaled on her face. Malena’s hands roamed Ciri’s body as if it was her property, with not even an ounce of hesitation in the needy gropes and rubs that she left on the girl’s rear. But Ciri didn’t mind it anymore, or at least she couldn’t come up with a reason for why she should be against it. She knew the succubus wasn’t malicious, so why not enjoy her affections?

Ciri suddenly felt something rub against her thigh. She looked down, seeing Malena’s red loincloth bulging out towards her leg.

“What is…” Ciri looked back up on the succubus’s mischievously grinning face. “What is that?”

“Why don’t you find out yourself? Go on, _Ciri_ ,” Malena spoke the girl’s name slowly, as if tasting it, “I don’t mind.” She waved her hips, making the fabric between her legs swing from side to side. There was definitely something heavy hidden underneath.

Ciri carefully lowered her arms, gliding her fingers gingerly over Malena’s bulge. This couldn’t really be what she thought it was, could it? She remembered her early days, back in Kaer Morhen, reading some books that detailed the succubus physiology, including all the various types of succubi there are. Ciri had paid particular attention to those chapters since they were filled with all kinds of explicit descriptions of their acts, going way too much into detail than what was normal for a little girl like her to be exposed too. Though, not like anything that was written there was any worse than all the gruesomely descriptive commentaries on the other monsters.

And somewhere among those pages, she had read descriptions of certain breeds of succubi that possessed male genitalia and preyed upon women in particular. She couldn’t recall the details at the moment, but it’s not like that mattered much now, since it seemed like she was about to get a much better lesson on succubi than she could’ve ever wished for.

Ciri’s hands wrapped around the object hidden underneath Malena’s cloth, the fabric’s texture masking its fleshy nature from her for the moment. She stroked its length, trying to get a proper feel for its size and shape. And the more she studied it, the further her jaw dropped. It was absolutely huge!

The succubus gave Ciri a wide suggestive smile. “Do you like it?” She was thrusting her hips a little bit, adding onto the Ciri’s stroking motions. One of her hands had moved onto the girl’s chest, groping and squeezing her tit through the white shirt. Though Ciri herself was barely aware of it, mesmerized as she was by what she was holding in her own hands.

“It’s… I don’t know. It feels strange… and big.” Even through the fabric, Ciri could feel the shaft pulsing powerfully. Especially so when she squeezed it, testing its firmness.

“Maybe you should take a look at it? Wouldn’t it be great to inspect it properly – see it, feel it, _smell_ it?”

Ciri nodded her head slowly, accepting the wisdom in Malena’s words. But she first raised one of her hands up to her face, taking a whiff of it. A strong and unmistakable stench of a sweaty dick filled her nose. Even without any direct contact, her hands got contaminated by the filthy smell of the succubus’s cock.

Without even thinking about it, Ciri took another breath, this one much larger, getting a good feel of the acrid stink that covered her fingers. She couldn’t even imagine how much worse Malena’s dick must reek up close. That stench might be so bad it would actually make her gag, Ciri thought, as she started lowering herself to her knees. She didn’t know why, but despite the disgust she felt at the mere thought of filling her lungs with that rancid smell, she felt magnetized to it. She _needed_ more.

From this close, she could easily see a huge outstretched tent in Malena’s loincloth. The stench that was emanating from the woman’s crotch had permeated the air around. Ciri didn’t want to uncover the thing just yet, instead deciding to just bring herself closer, and get used to the smell first. She noticed that her heart was racing almost as hard as when she was fighting. This unexpected encounter with the succubus’s musky cock was bringing her just as much excitement.

She pushed herself even closer, up until her nose was smooshed into the fabric-covered cockhead. Ciri felt how wet it was already, the cloth was completely drenched in sticky liquid. While she initially may have thought that sniffing Malena’s cock through the fabric would be a good way to ready herself for direct contact, she now quickly understood the futility of her plan. There was no way that something this thin could’ve possibly filtered that potent stench.

As soon as her nose touched it, the nasty smell of unwashed dick and precum had hit her in full force. The first breath she took had almost made her eyes water, but instead of moving away she only pressed herself harder into the shaft, even rubbing her nose left to right across it. She took a few more full, deep breaths, inhaling Malena’s musk and filling her lungs to the brim with the powerful pheromones. Ciri couldn’t believe what she was doing, it felt absolutely disgusting. 

Yet she knew that she needed even more. Her tongue extended gingerly from her mouth, slowly pushing into the damp cloth and gathering a little bit of the moisture. She could feel a small hint of saltiness in it as she got her first little taste of what she was about to experience.

“I think that was enough of an appetizer for you, love~. Time to get properly acquainted with it.” Instead of just quickly pushing the cloth to the side, Malena decided to tease her partner by slowly lifting it up.

Ciri moved her head back just a little bit and pushed her tongue out, touching the shaft through the fabric that slid between them as Malena pulled the covering up. After a few seconds of torturous teasing, the succubus finally raised it up with a last hard yank, leaving only the bulbous, precum-covered tip of her dick in front of Ciri’s face.

It looked strange… inhuman even. Ciri pushed herself back to see it in full. Half-illuminated by the flickering light of the modest campfire, Malena’s shaft couldn’t be seen clearly. But even this scarce lightning was more than enough for Ciri to notice the defining features of a huge horsecock that stared her right in the face.

So this is what the books meant by the succubi’s _‘beastly endowments’_. She imagined something horrible and revolting when she read those passages, but now as she gazed on Malena’s dick she felt completely mesmerized.

It certainly _did_ look completely disgusting. Yet she just couldn’t stop imagining how it would feel to be ravaged by this filthy thing. And how terrible it would be for her to submit to something so foul.

Ciri could see smegma sticking to the shaft, the vile mix of succubus’s previous releases with grime and shed skin. This horrible stuff covered most of the cockhead and hung down in thick off-white strings.

“Sorry for the smell, dear, hehe.” Malena laughed, waggling her dick from side to side in front of Ciri’s face. “Not many people travel through these woods, so I don’t get many opportunities to have it cleaned properly. Hope you don’t mind~.”

Judging by how hungrily Ciri started lapping the nasty coating from Malena’s member, she seemed already intent on cleaning up the succubus’s revolting horsecock herself. Her soft pink tongue was the best sponge Malena could’ve asked for, swishing along every ridge and leaving the shaft shining with spit. Ciri was barely able to stop herself from gagging as her poor empty stomach received a helping of the succubus’s sickening cock-grime. But she still continued licking it up, her perverted need to service Malena overpowering her disgust.

“We forest succubi are a bit different from our sisters in the cities, with whom you may be more familiar,” Malena said, as she placed her cockslit right against Ciri’s lips, letting it pulse and release a large glob of precum inside the girl’s mouth. “But you don’t look like a city girl yourself. I think we’ll find a lot in common.” The succubus smiled as she saw the cock-drunk expression of the young witcher looking at her from below.

Ciri’s mouth was filled with the nauseating taste of dirty cock and pre. She swallowed the liquid down, feeling it slowly travel through her gullet. Her nose was smooshed into Malena’s cockhead, every breath sending a lungful of stench inside her. As the foul fumes rising from the succubus’s dick had filled Ciri’s nostrils, even the very concept of clean air started losing any meaning to her.

Malena put her hand on Ciri’s head, petting her affectionately. “How’s the smell, love~? Do you like it?”

Ciri nodded, rubbing her nose across the succubus’s cockslit in the process. She even pushed forward slightly, submerging herself inside a little and inhaling deeply. The hot air she huffed out tickled Malena’s opening, as if asking it to deliver more nasty sludge from within its depths.

“Good girl~. I think I’ve got something else you’ll love just as much.” The succubus firmly grabbed Ciri’s head, pulling the girl closer to her huge balls. They were covered in thick, greasy hair that was thoroughly soaked with sweat. In the scant campfire light, Ciri didn’t previously see just how much dirty pubes there were on Malena’s crotch. But it would certainly be quite difficult not to notice them now, as her face was forcefully pushed into the thick of it. The succubus even made sure to grind Ciri across her nutsack, covering the witcher’s face in ball-sweat.

Ciri’s opened her mouth, suckling the hairs in. She tried to gather as much of the grease from them as possible by diffusing it in her saliva. Very soon she found herself almost choking on the thick mass of pubes that filled her mouth. Her tongue felt like it was swimming in the sea of nasty, unwashed crotch hair.

Ciri’s nose didn’t fare any better – thick long hairs pushed inside it, tickling her nostrils. The stench was completely overpowering. Somehow every part of Malena’s body managed to have its own unique kind of horrid smell, not allowing Ciri to properly get used to it. Every time she was assaulted by a new type of filth, feeling its effects in full.

Malena didn’t even need to guide her partner further, Ciri was happy enough to wallow in the succubus’s dirty pubes all on her own. And she was doing a mighty good job of sucking them clean and giving a nice warm tongue bath to Malena’s ballsack. Ciri even left a few loving kisses on her skin with a mouth full of hair.

She could feel the firm orbs resting within the sack, churning with seed. Ciri tried opening her mouth as wide as possible trying to fit one of them inside, but that was a futile endeavor. No way something that big could’ve possibly entered her mouth fully, most that she could achieve was suckling on its edge and squeezing the plump ball with her lips.

By the time Ciri decided to move back, there were succubus’s pubes stuck to every part of her face. They extended in a thick mass after her as she pulled her head away, only tearing away once they were stretched to the full. Ciri’s face was left covered by the nasty greasy oils and sweat that have been produced by Malena’s crotch. She didn’t mind that though – it was nothing compared to the sickening taste of that same stuff inside her mouth. The succubus’s ball gunk was the only nourishment Ciri had gotten since her last stop – which was more than half a day ago! The girl didn’t know whether she should be angry or thankful to Malena for providing her with this meal. It definitely did diversify her travel rations at least. After eating the same stale bread time after time even the disgusting slime that covered the succubus’s pubes didn’t seem so bad.

And judging by the amount of cum sloshing in Malena’s balls, Ciri felt that her belly would be full with the hot supper very soon. All she needed to do was to suck it out of that huge horsecock that hung over her head. Ciri pulled back and rose up a bit, putting its tip right in front of her lips. The shaft twitched, drooling out a welcoming blob of precum, inviting the girl to lick it up. Ciri left one last wet kiss around Malena’s cockslit, sucking in the pre between her lips at the same time, before opening her mouth as wide as she could and beginning to slowly wrap it around the head of the succubus’s dick.

The revolting taste of a slimy, smegma-covered cock filled her mouth. Ciri didn’t stop though, if anything, that made her push herself forward even stronger. Her tongue worked diligently, circling the fleshy crown of Malena’s cockhead and lapping on the mushy tip. The succubus’s hands had grabbed her white locks and were pulling the girl deeper, urging her to take as much dickflesh inside her mouth as possible. The pre continued flowing from Malena’s cock, getting released from time to time in voluminous globes that were accompanied by powerful pulses that traveled through the shaft. And now Ciri didn’t even have to do anything except simply swallowing it after it was deposited directly on her tongue.

She started gagging as Malena’s cockhead pushed inside her throat. The succubus clearly wanted to keep most of her dick warm and cozy inside the welcoming confines of the witcher’s mouth, paying little heed to protests that were coming from Ciri’s abused throat. And every convulsion coursing through it was just another pleasant squeeze on her shaft. Honestly, Ciri should be thankful to Malena for giving her the kind of throat training no witcher school could possibly provide. Taking huge horsecocks deep inside her mouth was certainly quite a useful skill in her line of work – you never know when you might need to suck off some futa succubus on the road. After all, every good witcher knew that succubus semen was an excellent source of nutrients required to sustain a long journey.

In fact, it was most effective to just let a succubus eat instead of you, and then have her feed you with the cum that her testes had produced. Or at least that’s what Ciri had read in a book about the succubi. Though, thinking about it now, wasn’t it discovered later that the author of that book was a succubus herself?

Well, whatever Ciri had read in the books, it certainly hadn’t prepared her for an encounter with a succubus even half as well as a single facefuck by a huge filthy horsecock would. What a relief then that Malena virtuously decided to fill that gup in Ciri’s knowledge with her own drooling dick.

The thick medial ring had hit Ciri’s lips, squeezing inside after a stronger push from Malena. “Your mouth is so warm, Ciri. It's as if it’s telling me how much it wants to feed on my cum~,” the succubus teased, lovingly stroking the girl’s locks. “Wouldn’t you like that, my dear? I’m a generous soul, you know, always ready to let a weary traveler fill themselves up with the contents of my balls~.” Malena’s cock throbbed, releasing a huge wad of oozing pre inside Ciri’s gullet, as if confirming her point.

The succubus pulled her hips back, letting Ciri’s throat recover for a moment, before pushing her dick inside again with an even larger force. And Malena didn’t stop there, starting to properly fuck the witcher’s mouth. Ciri’s lips were wrapped tightly around the shaft, rubbing pleasantly across it with every thrust. Malena made sure to force her medial ring inside the girl’s mouth each time, rarely allowing Ciri to take any less than half of her cock. Sometimes she would push even stronger, enjoying the sounds of Ciri gagging and squirming underneath; other times she would let the girl relax a bit, basking in the loving adoration visible in Ciri’s eyes every time the girl looked up.

Ciri took her throat pounding with a resolve of a true witcher. She knew that there was a handsome reward waiting for her at the end – a large load of smelly white goo, delivered directly into her hungry stomach. Ciri was foolish not to have considered topping herself off with the succubus sperm during her travels. A large bowl of hot nauseating cockslime was just the kind of meal she’d love after spending a whole day on the move.

“Ohh, such a good girl. Hope you can handle all of the _love_ I’ve saved up for you~.” Malena’s hips moved with a blur, slamming her dick between Ciri’s lips. There was a distinct line on her shaft delimiting the cleaned up part from the one still covered in sweat and smegma, showing just how deep Ciri had taken her cock.

The succubus’s balls tensed, readying up to send their filthy contents into her new, willing receptacle. She pushed herself as deep inside Ciri’s throat as she could, delivering her first load of cum directly into the girl’s belly. The noxious stench of backed-up sperm rose up through Ciri’s gullet, filling her head with the intoxicating smell.

After sending a few more shots inside the witcher’s stomach, Malena started pulling her cock out, releasing several additional ropes of jizz into Ciri’s throat on the way and then rapidly filling up her mouth with the nasty liquid once only the twitching cockhead remained between her lips. While Ciri was busy trying to gulp down a mouthful of sticky slime, Malena moved even further back, finally taking her shaft out of the girl’s mouth. She continued aiming it at Ciri, directing the strings of her hot white sludge to spew onto her lover’s face with every heavy pulse of her cock.

Ciri’s beautiful silver hair got covered by a healthy helping of succubus semen. Luckily, it wouldn’t be very visible there with the colors blending in somewhat. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said about its potent smell – unless Ciri spends an inordinate amount of time cleaning her hair, her head will be reeking with the acrid stench of Malena’s cum for quite a while.

Huge lumps of gloopy ooze dripped down onto Ciri’s white shirt, soaking it through and feeling wet on her skin. Malena made sure to cover Ciri as much as possible, taking perverse pleasure in sending ropes of slimy jizz onto every part of her body. All of the girl’s clothes were thoroughly stained and drenched by the succubus’s release, leaving them dripping with cum.

After Malena’s orgasm finally started tapering off, Ciri’s upper body was left completely covered by semen. She felt slick and wet; her thin shirt offered almost no protection against the nasty sludge. And before she could even begin composing herself, a softening tip of Malena’s dick was already jamming needily into her lips, demanding to be cleaned up.

Ciri opened her mouth, swirling her tongue over the succubus’s cockhead and gathering the remnants of the release. She could barely see what was in front of her, even having to use her hands to remove the cum that had covered her eyes. But cleaning a cock wasn’t that hard as it turned out, all that Ciri needed to do was to slurp obediently on the dripping tool that Malena offered to her, gulping down the thick baby batter.

“You look so beautiful now, love. I think my cum suits you quite well, hehe.” Malena laughed, pulling out and smearing the sludge all over Ciri’s face with the tip of her cock. Unbeknownst to the young witcher, her skin had already started turning darker under the effect of succubus seed that was seeping into it. One thing Ciri might’ve known if she spent more time learning about the succubi instead of fantasizing about having sex with one, is that some of them can leave lasting changes on their victims’ bodies, making them even more susceptible to further seduction.

Malena’s semen was already doing its work on Ciri’s body, corrupting her little by little. That stuff got more potent the longer a succubus had gone without a release, and oh boy, Malena’s balls were quite backed-up before this one. She was so desperate to find someone who would help her release the pressure in her nutsack. How lucky was it for her to stumble on such a nice girl on her way through the forest. Malena could feel some strange power emanating from the witcher, making the notion of perverting her even more thrilling.

“Now how about we get a little bit more comfortable for the next round of fun~?” Not even waiting for Ciri’s response, Malena grabbed her arms, raising the girl up on her legs and guiding her towards the campfire. Ciri had gone along obediently, still drunk on cum and barely capable of controlling her rising lust. She felt Malena nudging her to lower herself to her hands and knees in front of the fire. She was close enough to feel its warmth on her face as she did so. The succubus sat behind her too, immediately getting handy with Ciri’s outstretched butt.

It seemed like Malena wasn’t yet happy with the amount of groping she had already unleashed on Ciri’s body. She was squeezing and rubbing the girl’s ass vigorously, and this time she would finally be able to get her hands on Ciri’s naked flesh too. After getting a small appetizer she had quickly moved onto taking Ciri’s pants off, working swiftly with her deft fingers. The succubi were quite skilled in the art of taking off clothes, both from themselves and from their partners. It was a professional necessity, after all.

In a flash, Ciri’s belt was undone and her pants were sliding down her legs, driven by Malena’s eager tugging. The succubus didn’t even bother slipping them all the way down, leaving the trousers wrapped around Ciri’s knees. Her dick was already hard again, itching to be surrounded by the warmth of Ciri’s nethers.

Malena gave a long intimate squeeze to the girl’s exposed rear before moving closer and sliding Ciri’s panties to the side. A tuft of pubic hair was visible underneath. Malena slid her cock across Ciri’s puffy pussy, spreading her lips a little. The succubus’s shaft pushed through Ciri’s pubes, leaving a trail of precum-covered hair in its wake. She sawed her cock across Ciri’s cunny a few more times, pushing up until their hips met, letting the girl know just how deep she was going to be penetrated.

She was happy to see Ciri reciprocating her advances, needily trying to grind her pussy on the shaft in unison with the succubus. Malena’s pheromones had done their job – Ciri’s nethers were dripping wet and ready for the taking. The itch in Ciri’s crotch wouldn’t be satisfied until she is thoroughly violated by a huge cock.

And Malena was just about done with her teasing, pulling her hips back and placing the tip of her dick against Ciri’s entrance. She stayed still for a few seconds, letting the girl feel the powerful pulses coursing through the shaft before she started steadily pushing inside. And once she started she wasn’t going to stop until she bottomed out. Inch after inch of her massive cock was shoved inside Ciri’s cunt, stretching her tunnel further than it had ever been.

Malena licked her lips as she heard the girl moan. “I’m going to reach the depths inside you that you didn’t even know existed.” She purred, bringing her head closer to her lover’s. “Have you ever felt something slam into your cervix, Ciri?”

“Into my… my what?” Ciri asked back unsurely.

Malena continued pushing her cock deeper inside as she answered, “Into your cervix. It’s right here –” she pressed with one of her hands into Ciri’s underbelly “– deep inside you. I thought anatomy was one of the subjects all witchers study, is that not so?”

“Uhm... “ It was becoming difficult to think for Ciri. Malena’s dick was sending a tide of pleasant tingles through her nethers as it rubbed across her tunnel, stretching her out from inside. She could feel the medial ring squeezing into her pussy, letting her know that there was still half of that thick cock waiting to be pushed inside.

“Well, don’t worry, Ciri, we’re going to have a lot of fun exploring every part of your body.” Malena brought her lips up to Ciri’s ear, speaking in a soft, mesmerizing voice. “I can teach you a lot about yourself. Your witcher training got nothing on what I can offer you~.”

“Oh, fuuuck…” Ciri moaned again as she felt the pressure expanding within her. With every second more cockflesh was pushed inside her tunnel by Malena’s unrelenting hips. At this moment it seemed totally right for her to submit to the succubus, to let her teach the young witcher about the pleasures of the flesh. The succubi are masters of this craft, after all, and Ciri was always determined to learn from the best.

Malena finally bottomed out inside Ciri’s cunt, rubbing the girl’s cervix with her drooling cockhead. She started pulling out immediately, not even waiting for Ciri to get used to the pressure inside her. Only to slam back a second later with an even greater force, eliciting another high-pitched moan from Ciri. Her hips had started moving in a steady rhythm, pushing her dick in and out of the girl’s hole. And every time she thrust in, a fleshy smack reverberated through the air as her crotch slapped Ciri’s ass.

Malena’s greedy hands roamed the girl’s body, groping and rubbing every part of her they could reach, finally ending up on Ciri’s face. The succubus loved smearing the cum with her fingers and then pushing them into Ciri’s mouth, forcing her to clean them up. The girl’s tongue circled around the digits diligently gathering all of the semen.

Despite the unusual circumstances, Ciri felt cozy and snug. On one side she was enveloped by Malena’s warm body, on the other – by the campfire’s heat. It was easy to just go along with what was happening, letting the succubus ravage her. The cum-coated fingers that Malena pushed inside her mouth were a treat more than anything, giving Ciri something firm to suckle on.

She could feel the thick medial ring scrubbing across her tunnel with Malena’s every thrust. And every time the succubus hilted inside, her battering ram of a cockhead would punch Ciri’s cervix, sending a flash of lightning through her nethers. Malena wasn’t lying – it did feel absolutely amazing; Ciri wasn’t sure if she would be able to enjoy anything less than a gigantic horsecock pounding her cunny after this.

Malena gave a few last rubs to Ciri’s tongue with her fingers, cleaning them up and taking them out of the girl’s hungry mouth. She wasn’t about to leave her without anything else, though. “Open up and stretch your tongue out, Ciri. I’ve got something for you.”

As Ciri fulfilled her command, Malena put her own head over hers, drooling out a large glob of spit that started slowly descending down, eventually landing on top of Ciri’s outstretched tongue. The bitter taste spread over the girl’s tastebuds. “Now swallow it.”

Ciri gulped the drool down, flinching a little as the nasty slime slid down her throat. But no more than a second later she stretched her tongue out again, asking for another helping. And Malena was happy to provide it, feeding more of her spit to the witcher. Sometimes she would miss her target, her saliva landing on Ciri’s nose and cheeks and mixing with the semen that covered them.

Malena’s hips sped up, thrusting her huge cock faster into Ciri, making the girl tremble with pleasure. The succubus herself was panting hard, immensely enjoying the tightness of Ciri’s cunt. She was sure she was going to have a lot more fun with this girl. Despite her tough appearance, she was just as much of a depraved slut as all the others, immediately addicted to Malena’s dick. But it was especially pleasurable to turn an independent stoic witcher into a cock-hungry whore. And how great it was to use her clothes as cum rags, drenching them in the sickening slimy liquid. Malena smiled, imagining the girl fighting monsters in semen-soaked attire. She absolutely needed to make that happen sometime~.

Ciri felt the hot blobs of pre that Malena’s cock drooled out from time to time inside her tunnel, serving as a premonition for the deep seeding that succubus surely planned to give her. The powerful throbs of that huge shaft as it pushed inside her caused her own nethers to twitch in response.

Malena grabbed Ciri’s head, pushing her fingers inside the girl’s mouth and stretching out her lips as she slammed inside with full force. Ciri felt the pressure rising within her, tingles spread through her cunny and then into her whole body as she was violently fucked, her cervix getting slammed into total submission. She cried out ecstatically, disturbing the near-silent forest with her orgasmic screams. Her body tensed up and her eyes focused on the red tongues of campfire dancing before her.

Malena grinned, feeling the increased pressure and squeezes of spasming tunnel around her shaft. She surely needed to reward the girl for being so obedient and cumming her brains out without any reservations. And what better reward could there be for such a cock-drunk slut than getting her womb completely filled with sperm? That’s what her desperate pussy was clearly asking for after all.

Malena’s movements became jerkier and shallower, quickly stimulating her sensitive cockflesh. Her hips rapidly slapped Ciri’s butt, causing it to jiggle softly with every thrust. The broad head of her shaft started swelling up, expanding Ciri’s tunnel a little bit more. She spat another large glob of saliva onto the girl’s face at the same time as strong pulses started running through her cock, sending a wave of cum into Ciri. Malena slammed her hips forward, hilting inside the girl and enjoying the intimate warmth of Ciri’s cunt around her shaft as she began filling her up.

Ciri was barely able to keep herself up on her arms as her already overstimulated nethers came into contact with succubus’s hot cum. She could feel it going straight into her womb, reaching into her deepest parts. It seemed as if Malena’s semen was dowsing the fire that burned within her, finally providing the relief that her cunny desperately needed.

Ciri’s belly started plumping up a bit, pushed out by the immense volume of spunk that was filling her up. The pressure inside her was already immense and yet more shots came within her, delivering the seemingly inexhaustible contents of Malena’s ballsack into her tunnel. The succubus appeared fully determined to seed Ciri as deeply and thoroughly as possible, using her pussy as a personal cumdump.

Just as Ciri thought she would blow up from the pressure within her, the succubus’s spurts finally began tapering off. Malena pulled her shaft back, not yet taking it out completely and instead leaving her cockhead inside, plugging Ciri’s hole up and not letting the cum escape.

“Hehe, can’t let this stuff go to waste,” Malena chirped. Ciri saw a flash of light coming from the succubus and heard the sound of a teleportation spell. A moment later, Malena pulled her cock out completely, letting the semen flow down in a thick stream.

Ciri leaned on her elbows, barely cognizant of what was going on around her, still high after her orgasm. She didn’t know what exactly Malena was doing behind her, nor did she care much about it at the moment. She sensed the succubus’s hand pressing into her underbelly and squeezing out the cum that had overfilled her nethers. The emptiness inside her felt strange now – it was as if some integral part of her body had been removed after Malena had pulled out. Ciri feared that she might never feel complete again without a huge horsecock fitted snugly in her snatch.

“Oh wow, there’s even more cum here than I expected. Guess I’ve been more pent up than I thought, haha.” Malena seemed to have been finished with whatever she’d been working on, giving a hearty smack to Ciri’s behind to celebrate. And then another one on the second cheek.

“Look at what I’ve got for you here, dear,” She called out to Ciri. “I’m sure these are going to look absolutely lovely on you.”

Ciri rolled around lazily, lying on her back and looking at the succubus. She could see some furry attire placed near her: a pair of fur boots and mittens. There were several strings of semen stuck on top of them. “You want me to wear… that?”

“Yes, don’t you like it?”

“Uhm… well, it’s… nice, I guess?” Ciri said, still confused about the purpose of those clothes. She already had her own garments and they fit her quite well. Though they _were_ soaked with cum at the moment. Even then, a new pair of boots and mittens were the last thing she needed right now.

Malena didn’t seem to be bothered at all by Ciri’s lukewarm response. She just smiled warmly at the girl, continuing on. “Let me help you get them on.” Without even waiting for Ciri to reply, she swiftly started taking off the boots from her legs. After just a few quick movements, Ciri was left lying with her feet exposed, about to get her new footwear on.

Ciri flinched nervously once the succubus started placing her feet into the fur boots. There was something wet and slimy inside. Only after a few seconds of confusion did Ciri understand what it was.

So that’s where all the cum went… Ciri really should’ve anticipated this once she saw that there was no pool of semen underneath her after Malena had drained it from her. She blamed it on the post-climax haziness that still enveloped her mind.

“Seems like a tight fit,” Malena commented once she got the first boot on Ciri’s foot. “Wonderful, the size is just right for you~.”

The size might be right, but that didn’t make this whole experience feel any less strange to Ciri. Her foot was submerged into semen, surrounded on all sides by its slimy slickness. While most shoes existed to keep the liquid out, these ones would make sure that the cum will remain inside for as long as possible, flowing around with her every movement. The upper part even formed a bit of a seal, not letting the oozing fluid escape.

Malena quickly put the second boot on, fitting it snugly on Ciri’s leg. She took the mittens in her hands, moving next to the girl’s upper body. While Ciri might’ve expected her to approach from the side like a normal person, Malena was definitely far from normal. She lunged forward, plopping herself unceremoniously on Ciri’s stomach. Her half-limp cock hung proudly from her crotch, almost poking the girl on the chin. Ciri raised her arms up, following Malena’s gesturing.

A small amount of jizz startled trickling down Ciri’s arm as the succubus placed one of the mittens on it. She proceeded to secure it tightly, not allowing any more of the precious liquid to escape. After repeating the same process for the other hand, the dressing up was finally done. Though Malena didn’t seem to hurry to raise from Ciri’s belly. All she did was move backwards a little, placing her crotch over Ciri’s and positioning herself more comfortably.

“So, how does it feel? I can tell you that you look most beautiful with some fur on your limbs~.” Malena’s cock twitched a little, drooling out a glob of pre on Ciri’s chest, as if confirming the sincerity of her praise.

Ciri thought for a moment, focusing on the sensations on her hands and feet. She had gotten a bit used to the slime flowing around her legs by now. But she was sure it would remind her of its presence very quickly once she starts actually walking in these things. Ciri could already imagine the wet sounds her boots would produce with her every step. “It feels… weird.” She whispered, bringing one of her hands up to her face and looking the mitten over from different sides. It looked like a furry paw of a beast. There was definitely some irony in wearing something like this for a witcher like her. Though it’s look was by no means the strangest thing about it. It seemed like the mitten had just enough space inside it to let Malena’s sperm flow freely around Ciri’s hand, covering every spot of her flesh.

If she looked closer, Ciri might’ve even seen how her skin had started turning a shade darker where the semen had streamed down her wrist. But in the unsteady campfire light such details were difficult to notice, even for someone as keen as Ciri was.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it very quickly. And succubus cum is really good for your skin so don’t let it leak out~.”

Ciri wasn’t sure if Malena was the best source for this kind of information. Too bad she didn’t have her witcher books with her to check it. Guess, she’ll just have to trust Malena for now…

“Since I’ve already tried out two of your holes, I suppose I should stretch the third one too, hehe.” Malena slid further backwards, dragging her huge hairy balls and cock across Ciri’s body. “Have you ever tried taking something up your butt?” The succubus asked, moving her hand up to Ciri’s behind and lightly prodding her asshole with a finger.

“I… I don’t think you are supposed to put anything there…” Ciri squirmed under the unfamiliar pressure in her rear.

“Oh really?” Malena pushed her finger in even stronger, causing a small moan to come out of Ciri’s mouth. “I can see how worked up you are already. You would enjoy having something large and throbbing inside, I’m sure.”

The succubus’s shaft was getting hard again. And Ciri could sense quite clearly how it pulsed powerfully every couple of seconds as it laid on top of her violated cunny.

“Don’t worry, you couldn’t have found a better partner for your first time, I’m an expert at this.” Malena winked at Ciri, smiling confidently. Her words sent a shiver through the girl – it was clear now that she was quite serious about her intention to fuck Ciri’s ass, she wasn’t just teasing her.

But while the succubus was certainly the most experienced kind of person imaginable for the job, none of that experience could possibly change the fact that her dick was _fucking_ massive. And she was about to shove that oversized meatpole into Ciri’s poor virgin butt.

Malena pushed herself back one final time, placing the tip of her shaft in front of Ciri’s asshole and starting to gently press into it. Blobs of pre flowed from her cockslit, lubing up the girl’s entrance.

“I’m going to enjoy watching you ecstatic expression as I fuck you~. Taking you from behind was definitely fun, but no way I could let your beautiful face be turned away from me any longer.”

Malena pushed her dick with more force inside Ciri, reveling in the girl’s squirms and pants that the increased pressure produced. After several seconds, her cockhead started slowly sinking inside, finally breaching the barrier. Ciri immediately took in a sharp breath, feeling a somewhat familiar, yet at the same time, a very strange kind of pressure inside her.

Malena lowered herself onto Ciri, bringing their faces together. She blew hot air out of her mouth onto the girl, which tickled her skin softly. Ciri could sense that same earthy smell in the succubus’s breath that she had felt before. It was intoxicating, making her want more. Detecting Ciri’s unspoken request, Malena brought her head even lower, positioning her lips right next to the girl’s nostrils and slowly breathing out. The powerful scent of earth, grass, and rain filled Ciri’s lungs, almost making her forget about the gigantic cock pushing ever deeper inside her ass. Almost.

There was no way she could really ignore the immense stretching her untrained butt was now undergoing. Her muscles tensed up with every advance the succubus’s dick made, clenching around it tightly.

“Try to relax, love. It’s going to be easier that way,” Malena urged Ciri softly, leaving a small tender kiss on her nose.

It was much simpler said than done though. Ciri didn’t even feel like she was in control of her clenched muscles anymore. Her body’s involuntary – and quite understandable – reaction to a huge alien object pushing inside her ass was to clamp down on it as hard as possible, not letting it penetrate her any further without additional effort. However, this ‘object’ might not be so alien by the time the succubus is done with her. Ciri already felt some special affinity to that drooling horsecock, getting quickly addicted to its taste and smell, and the amazing pressure it exerted onto her insides when she was penetrated. If anything, she would love to feel it within her as often as possible – to become a perfect tight cockwarmer for the succubus. Unfortunately, her body just didn’t want to let her do it, still trying to force an intruder out of her behind.

Malena opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around Ciri’s nose. At first, the girl thought the succubus was going for some kind of weird kiss. Very soon though, she felt Malena gently exhaling, pushing the air out of her mouth straight into Ciri’s nostrils. Her lips formed a tight seal, not letting any other air inside and making sure that Ciri’s lungs would be filled to the brim with her scent.

Of course, Ciri could just start breathing through her own mouth instead, but she understood quite well that that’s not what Malena wanted her to do. And it’s not what she herself wanted to do either. No, she absolutely loved the powerful smell that was filling her up now. The succubus’s breath had totally dominated her senses, overpowering any other feeling and completely enveloping her mind. 

Ciri felt her body relax. It was as if the tightness in her muscles that she wasn’t even fully aware of beforehand had been lifted, making her feel lighter than ever. Malena’s cock pushed much easier inside her now, gaining more ground with each second. Its thick medial ring had hit the rim of Ciri’s pucker, staggering there for a moment, only to sink inside with another push of the succubus’s powerful hips.

The pain had transformed into pleasure, quickly overloading Ciri’s brain. She looked blissfully onto the succubus’s alluring face, her lips spreading into a satisfied smile. Ciri continued obediently inhaling Malena’s breath and huffing the air out of her own mouth after. Peaceful tranquility spread throughout her whole body, only leaving one part firmly within her mind’s attention – her ever more stretched out butt.

Malena finally raised her head, letting Ciri get some fresh air and going back to only lightly tickling the girl’s nose with her breath. “How did you like that, my little witcher?”

Ciri was barely conscious at this point, completely overwhelmed by pleasure and calmness that seemed to have consumed her mind. She was certain of one thing though – she needed more of that heavenly smell. She wanted to have the succubus exhale into her nose forever, dominating her completely.

“Do it again. Give me more of… of that...” Ciri stared yearningly on the succubus.

“You aren’t getting addicted to my smell, are you? Can you imagine what will happen if you are? You’d have to stay with me forever to satisfy your need. And isn’t that just absolutely _terrible_ ~?” Malena’s seductive voice certainly didn’t give any indication of her being at all dissatisfied with that kind of outcome.

“I can’t stay here. Maybe you’ll… you’ll come with me? I need you.” Ciri pleaded, hungrily inhaling any stray gust of air that the succubus breathed out.

“Me? Traveling with a witcher? How naughty of you to offer that. Aren’t witchers supposed to slay monsters, not _lay_ with them?” Malena left a soft smooch on Ciri’s lips, finally pushing her cock to the hilt into the girl’s ass at the same time.

“ _Ahhh~_. It’s not about killing monsters, it’s about protecting the people. You’re not harming anyone.”

“Am I not? But maybe I am preventing you from doing your duties by seducing you. You could be killing some terrible beasts right now, instead of taking my dick like a needy whore.” The succubus pulled her shaft back a little and then thrust inside again, making the pair’s crotches slap with a fleshy smack.

Ciri moaned loudly, her eyes rolling up from the intense sensation. “I… I don’t think I’d be doing anything other than sleeping right now if not for you. And actually, maybe you can even… _Ahh~_... watch… watch over me when I sleep, making sure that I’m well-rested. That’ll help me a lot.”

“Oh, I can definitely watch over you, love. Not sure if you’re going to be well-rested though, since I’m much more fond of having some fun at night instead of just sleeping, hehe.” Malena pushed her hips back again, pulling her cock out almost completely, leaving only the tip inside. “I guess I might let you sleep _after_ I’m satisfied. But it does take a lot to make me satisfied~.”

She thrust back into Ciri, fully hilting inside her again. Rhythmical smacks of skin on skin sounded in the meadow as the succubus started properly fucking the girl with long deep thrusts of her hips. “I wouldn’t agree to something like this normally… but there is something special about you,” Malena mused, looking thoughtfully on Ciri’s ecstatic expression. She lowered her head, lovingly licking the scar under the girl’s eye and then traced its length again with little tender kisses.

Ciri felt like putty under the succubus’s skillful touches. She didn’t even notice how her white shirt had been unfastened by Malena’s quick fingers. Only when her bra got torn off her chest and the succubus’s plump breasts were lowered on top of her own did she understand what happened. She felt somewhat jealous of Malena’s superior size, even if she knew quite well that having such large tits would definitely make physical activities much more cumbersome.

“I guess you do deserve some reward for behaving so well,” Malena said as she stretched her body forward, putting one of her hairy armpits near Ciri’s head. “Since you liked my smell so much, I’ve got something really nice for you here, my slutty witcher-girl.” She urged Ciri to turn her face to the side, bringing her nose directly into the crevice under the succubus’s arm. “Now take a deep breath~.”

Ciri’s lungs filled with a strong stench of sweat as she inhaled Malena’s musk. She didn’t understand how the succubus could produce some of the sweetest smells Ciri had ever breathed and at the same time have others that were the filthiest and most disgusting ones. And yet all of them were absolutely intoxicating. For some reason, despite its apparent repulsiveness, the foul stench of the succubus’s armpits seemed even better than the earthy breeze that she exhaled. 

Ciri snuggled cozily under Malena’s arm, breathing in the powerful scent of unwashed sweaty skin and hair. She even lapped it with her tongue several times, tasting the salty moisture. All the while the succubus continued pounding Ciri’s rear, only accelerating her speed. Her huge shaft had stretched the girl’s anal tunnel to the limit, even producing a small firm bump in her stomach every time Malena bottomed out inside. The succubus particularly enjoyed the feeling of her medial ring scratching along Ciri’s walls, sometimes deciding to pull out just enough to draw it out of the girl’s ass, only to perform a few quick short thrusts after, pushing the thick ring in and out of Ciri’s asshole several times in rapid succession.

Ciri’s ass was also filled with an ample amount of Malena’s endlessly flowing syrupy precum, which served as a perfect lube for their activities. Luckily for her, succubus pre-ejaculate was actually one of the best lubricants available, even sometimes being gathered and sold as an expensive commodity. After all, the ladies of the forest needed some way to make sure that all their debaucheries brought them and their partners maximum pleasure.

Malena’s luscious body rubbed against Ciri’s as they fucked, creating pleasant soft and warm sensations for the girl in places where their naked skin touched. Ciri really wished she didn’t have that damn shirt on her, even considering tearing it off for a moment. Though with those cumbersome furry mittens on her hands she probably wouldn’t be able to do that even if she really wanted it. At least the succubus had done a good job of undressing her, exposing as much of her skin as possible. Skin that had already taken on a nice chocolate coloring under the transforming effect of Malena’s semen that had transfused into it.

It felt nice for Ciri to just let the succubus ravage her, enveloping her in the warmth that radiated from Malena’s body. She felt the woman’s large firm balls slapping into her butt every time Malena thrust inside her. Even after two climaxes they still appeared to be as full as ever, churning with the succubus’s vile sperm. Very soon all of Ciri’s holes would be thoroughly violated and seeded by her charming assailant. And she couldn’t love it more.

Her pussy was still gaping after the intense stretching it had undergone, twitching a little from time to time, stimulated from inside by the huge cock that penetrated her ass. Malena’s shaft was so big that Ciri could actually feel it rubbing her cunt whenever the succubus thrust into her.

Ciri’s throat felt raw, not yet fully recovered after Malena’s rough facefucking. The taste of unwashed dick and smegma didn’t fully leave her mouth either. Ciri was sure that if the succubus really does start traveling with her, the lusty creature will make sure that the nauseating taste of her cum remains in Ciri’s mouth forever, regularly feeding the witcher with the nasty white slime that her testes had produced. Not such a bad thing really, it’s a free nutritious meal for her after all!

After Malena is done with Ciri’s ass for today, it’s probably going to be red and sore for a while. The poor girl most likely won’t be able to sit comfortably for a couple of days after taking something so large inside her. Ciri wondered how many plushy behinds Malena’s horsecock had already violated up to this point. The succubus almost certainly had been the most notorious ass-stretcher in the area, leaving the women that happened to wander too close to the forest with wide gaping buttholes and an insatiable lust for huge cocks. If anything, Ciri will be doing the public a great service by taking such a wicked and depraved violator away from here and making sure that all her lust is directed at Ciri alone. Yep, that was totally why she wanted to continue her travels together with the succubus – to protect the vulnerable peasant girls, and certainly _not_ to satisfy her own developing addiction to Malena’s dick.

It did feel quite good pounding her ass right now. Just a little bonus for her troubles, of course, Ciri mused, latching onto any excuse to have the succubus pleasure her. She moaned loudly into Malena’s sweaty armpit, not even attempting to silence herself. Ciri could feel the succubus’s shaft swelling up again, stretching her ass even more than it had been before. She knew what that meant – very soon she will be filled up with Malena’s smelly viscous semen.

“Give it to me, please.” Ciri’s weak pleadings were further muffled by the succubus’s hair that got into her mouth every time she opened it. “I need your cum inside me.”

Malena certainly appreciated the girl’s pleas, even if she planned to give her a deep seeding anyway. In the succubus’s mind, it was never too excessive for her lovers to ask to be violated more and turned into a sloppy cum-stuffed mess. Her hips worked diligently at fulfilling Ciri’s wish, slamming hard into her with incredible speed.

Malena sighed softly as her balls tensed and powerful pulses ran through her shaft, sending a fresh load of spunk into Ciri’s snug fleshy tunnel. Ciri herself stayed completely still, focusing fully on the mesmerizing feeling of Malena’s cock twitching inside and on the warmth of her cum spreading through. Every second more of that thick hot substance was pumped within her without any possibility of escape, blocked by the swollen head of the succubus’s horsecock. It only traveled further inside her, filling out the parts that Malena’s dick couldn’t reach on its own.

Ciri started submissively suckling on the succubus’s armpit hair, washing away the sweat that soaked it through with her saliva, basking in the overpowering feelings of perverted ecstasy that enveloped her mind. She wrapped her arms around Malena’s body, pressing them closer, enjoying the warmth around and within her. She knew now that she needed to be with the succubus forever. How could Ciri possibly live without her? How did she even live without her before?

Malena’s orgasm started slowly dying down as the last ever weaker spurts of cum left her dick. But she wasn’t yet fully done with the debauchery. The succubus raised herself up a little, taking her arm away from Ciri’s hungry mouth, much to the girl’s dissatisfaction. She concentrated for a second, light flashed around her hand briefly, and after a moment a long furry object materialized in her palm.

“Here’s one additional present for you.” Malena smiled at Ciri, showing off the thing.

In the wavering campfire light, Ciri had to take a couple of looks to understand what it was. Some furry snake? A strange scarf?

“Uhm… is that… is that someone’s tail?”

Melena laughed. “Haha, it’s not ‘someone’s’, it’s yours now. Look here, it even has a plug that you can stick inside. Can you guess where it goes?” The succubus asked cheekily, showing Ciri the strange cone-like protrusion on one of the ends of the tail.

“In… in the clothes? You are just going to make a hole in my pants and put it there, right?” Ciri answered unsurely. Though she herself had suspected that the real answer was going to be quite a bit naughtier.

“Nope. It’s going in your butt, hehe. But maybe we’ll have to make a hole for it in your pants afterwards too. Oh, you are going to look so cute~.”

Ciri wasn’t sure how she felt about this. It seemed really weird and depraved for her to dress up like an animal, especially given that she was a witcher. But that depravity only made the prospect more alluring for some reason.

“Now lube it up a bit for me.” Malena pushed the plug up to Ciri’s lips, urging her to open up.

After a second of hesitation, Ciri obliged, letting the succubus shove the strange thing in her mouth. She couldn’t quite understand what it was made of, it felt firm and smooth, with a somewhat skin-like taste.

Malena made sure that Ciri thoroughly washed it in her spit, leaving the plug dripping wet after she pulled it out. “And this thing also has another great benefit – it’s going to keep all of my cum safe and cozy inside you. So I hope you like how my seed feels sloshing in your ass, because it’s going to stay there for quite a while~.”

Malena started slowly pulling her softening cock out of Ciri. Just as the tip of her shaft left the opening, she quickly plugged the tail inside not letting the cum escape. Only a small trickle managed to squeeze out before the way was shut securely.

“There it is, nice and tight.”

It did feel strange to have so much slimy liquid stuffed inside her ass, Ciri mused. Pleasant, but… strange. She probably would get used to it eventually.

Malena climbed back on top of Ciri, pressing their warm bodies against each other. “Time for some snuggles, love. You can go to sleep now. I will make sure you are comfy and safe. I know this forest very well, nothing will harm you while I’m here.” The succubus’s soft voice washed over Ciri, lulling her to sleep.

It was so easy to just surrender to it, let Malena protect her and not worry about anything for now. She wasn’t hungry anymore either, Malena had made quite sure of that with the large load of spunk she had delivered into Ciri’s stomach. That was going to save her some of her travel provisions too.

This whole encounter was definitely unexpected and weird, but it might actually end up being really positive for her in the end, Ciri thought. This wouldn’t be the first lucky meeting she’d stumbled into on the road.

She’d have to continue her travel tomorrow, she still had a task to complete. And she also had to do something about this ridiculous outfit the succubus made her wear. No way she’d be able to fight with these furry mittens on her hands. But that’s a concern for later. For now, she would just let it be and not worry about anything as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for DucTape.  
> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
